


Too Many Chances

by jadistmt



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadistmt/pseuds/jadistmt
Summary: Jadis, a new member of the Van Der Linde gang, makes a remarkable introduction to Arthur Morgan.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Too Many Chances

The night was peaceful enough so far. The camp was dark and quiet, only broken by small conversations between two people in all different corners of the woods. Jadis sat lazily on her cot, resting her hands against her face, her elbows placed on her knees.  
The day was sort of boring for her liking, but never let there say the camp was a dull place. From where Jadis was positioned, she could get a pretty clear view of Arthur’s spot. She had sketched it many times in a small notebook waiting for him to come back from a day of errands. Arthur didn’t really seem to feel one way or another about her. There was a time a few weeks prior to when Dutch stumbled across Jadis in her… state… that Arthur took her into Valentine to buy some new clothes and look at horse she was trying to buy. Sometimes she could still savor the warm feeling of being pressed against Arthur’s back as they rode horseback to the dusty little town that day. She remembered making him laugh, and for once in those dreadful cold months before she was found by Dutch, Charles, and Arthur, she found a little hope that maybe her life was taking a turn. Being around people again, having money to spend, and finally getting herself off the damn liquor.  
In the haze of her memories, Jadis was still dancing her eyes around Arthur’s living quarters. A coin in her hand anxiously flipped between her fingers as she waited for something to happen. A sudden fatigue, a round of gunshots, a slap in the face, anything that could take her mind off of the longing she felt. Having only spoken to Arthur a few times since the day in Valentine, she addressed him as ‘Mr. Morgan’ and rarely made eye contact. It wasn’t that she was scared of him. The problem was she was intimidated because of a deeper feeling. One that she couldn’t quite explain to herself or anyone else. She didn’t want to disappoint Arthur, and she very much wanted to be close to him. It was about his authority and wits. His humor and his glimmering smile that rarely showed the light of day. Goodness, it drove her crazy.  
Jadis set the coin down on a chest near her cot, and it in that moment made a vow to herself. If something were to happen that night, she would make a point to talk to Arthur. 

When Dutch and the crew found her, it was a rough sight. Jadis had been surviving on barely any food and copious amounts of whiskey the weeks prior, and it left her loopy and weak.  
They first rode up to the camp in search of some bonds, is what they told her later. But they came on horseback and busted through her front door with no remorse that there could have been anyone inside. The door was hatched shut for a reason, and so when the door came crashing open, she let out a loud yelp and suddenly the cautious man’s eyes were on her. Black hat and facial hair like no other, it was Dutch Van Der Linde. Of course she didn’t know that at the time. By his side was a darker man with a piercing gaze, and another, tall, worn, intimidating looking man with a hat that hid his eyes, and a beard.  
Jadis couldn’t remember much of that day. She was exhausted, dehydrated, drunk, and freezing. She remembered the men busting and shouting about her presence. She remembered being frightened but too weak to stand. Dutch was calm and understanding and insisted she would be taken back to camp and made better. That was back before they made the move to Horseshoe Overlook, and ever since they moved there life seemed to get a little brighter.  
She also remembered Arthur’s huffing about how they’d need more supplies for a whole nother person. Jadis couldn’t really input much mentally or conversationally. She just had to focus on not passing out or throwing up.  
The memories from then and before were all so fuzzy to her now. All she could remember were the feelings. Her sobriety had brought back her wit and perseverance, and now here she was. Broken from her deep-thought once more, a man now stood in front of her. She understood his name was Sean, and he had been rescued earlier that day from a gang of bounty hunters. He was a loud mouthed Irish-man. That’s all she could say.  
“Good evening, miss.” Sean greeted her kindly as he stood near her tent.  
“Hello… Sean, was it?” She replied giving him a kind smile.  
“That’s me! I don’t recall seeing you here before…” he paused as he tried to scrape together an idea of her presence in those few hours he’d been back.  
“Jadis,” she completed his thought as she stuck out a hand for him to shake, “Jadis Burdett.”  
“I’ll be seeing you around then, Miss Burdett.” Sean smiled back and shook her hand.  
“Welcome back.” Jadis ended the encounter as he let go of her hand and parted ways. Now it was back to her boredom, she supposed. If she were a weaker woman, the past Miss Jadis Burdett maybe, she would’ve whisked away her worries with a bottle. The current Miss Jadis Burdett, though, made a mental note only to drink for special occasions. No more of the constant and casual.  
The darkness of dusk had completely set in, and a fire was formed near the edge of the camp. There was bustle about a party for Sean’s return, which excited Jadis immensely. A chance to get to know everyone better and just mingle. Although she had one particular person in mind. 

“I just wanted to say… I know you bastards missed me! Even you Arthur… even you.” Sean boasted. It was clear he was already a little drunk, but none of that mattered. Jadis had been ignoring the drunken banter for the most part, sitting on a log by the fire with Hosea and a few others until she heard Arthur’s name. She didn’t turn to look at him, but she softly smiled at the ground as her stomach fluttered with excitement he had finally returned. The rest of the camp chattered around her, but she awaited Arthur’s voice.  
“Arthur! Oh, Arthur!” Dutch called out behind her.  
“You seem in a good mood.” Arthur replied sincerely. She pressed her lips together and cupped her cheek as her dazed eyes crossed back and forth over the campfire.  
“I am, son. I am… let’s have some fun... tonight. Let’s enjoy ourselves.” Dutch sounded relieved.  
“We having a party?” Arthur asked, seemingly a little excited.  
“Maybe, just a little one.” Dutch chuckled.  
“Great.” Arthur spoke again in sincerity. Jadis’ mind lingered as she sat on the log, turning her attention over to Hosea and Pearson as Dutch’s conversation with Arthur fizzled to a close. She gazed at the fire, taking in the comforting feeling it gave her. Then she gazed at the lightly lit faces, calmly sharing around her. It was nights like this where the company of the camp felt like a family that made her happy despite the contents of the rest of the day. Being with people that really seemed to care about each other gave her hope.  
Moments later her eyes drifted to a man now sitting next to her on the log. Her thoughts and the alcohol left her so dazed she hadn’t even noticed Arthur’s company as he too listened in on Hosea’s story. Deliberately over the hollering on the other side of camp. Jadis looked into his eyes for a moment when they unexpectedly met, nervously snapping out of her haze and looking back to the fire. It was then she remembered her promise to herself.  
“Evening, Mr. Morgan.” She mumbled quite confidently despite the feeling in her stomach.  
“Your fellow country man returns.” He replied, motioning his hands over himself in a dramatic and joking manner. He was in a good mood and it took her a little off guard. Definitely not what she had expected from him. He leaned his elbows against his knees as he leaned forward in his seat. The golden light of the flame highlighted every perfect feature on his face. God, the way his eyes sparkled. Jadis shut her eyes to refocus. At the fire they all just sat around and listened to each other speak. Bill told some sort of story about the army he seemed particularly passionate about. Then Hosea talked for a little bit. Hosea was a smart, stable man who knew his way around a crime. He had become like a second father to Arthur, since he’d been there since the beginning.  
At the table maybe twenty feet away, Javier played guitar while Karen, Sean, and Uncle sang along. The men at the fire got quiet as they listened to the others singing.  
“Mark well what I do say,” the group sang just for the unity of their voices, “and she was mistress of her trade…”  
“It was diddle-diddle-diddle all day.” Arthur was the first to join in, surprising Jadis that a man like him would sing. A smile pulled on the corners of her mouth and she glanced up to watch him sing. By that point, the other men at the fire, including Bill had started to join in. Jadis didn’t know what they were singing, but it was a silly song they all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying. Jadis looked at Arthur again and this time he was looking back, but his eyes swept the other direction. She found it almost impossible to get a read on him, and she fell back into her thoughts well the song continued around her.  
What was she so scared of? Of course, rejection, but beside that she wasn’t ready to tell him anything. All she wanted was to talk at the party.  
A few moments later her focus was brought back around the fire as now only her and Arthur sat there.  
“You alright?” Arthur asked, giving her a look of concern.  
“Oh, I’m fine. Just thinkin’ is all.” Jadis replied politely. Arthur nodded as he looked ahead into the flame, and then he turned his head toward her.  
“Want a drink?” He offered, picking himself up off the log and stopping to wait for a reply. Jadis struggled for words before getting her thoughts together. Figuring just one drink couldn’t do her much harm since she was much better at pacing herself, she gladly accepted. Once he had departed into the darkness. Karen, Lenny, John, and Mrs. Grimshaw had all come to sit around the fire. Sean drunkenly stumbled over to the seat Arthur was in before. He was loudly boasting about wanting more liquor. Jadis grew up around drunk people. Her father was one of the worst drunks she had ever seen. So bad, he drank himself to death. Hearing the drunk shouts of a man made her feel uneasy, but she had grown used to the feeling. She had to consider a great few of the group loved to drink.  
Then Arthur returned, giving Sean an annoyed look before walking to her end of the log and handing her a beer.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“No trouble at all.” Arthur sat on the ground near her and the fire and smiled back in response, offering his bottle out for a cheers. She smiled as well and clinked their bottles together and took the traditional sip.  
Not long after, Javier, Uncle, and Pearson joined the group and another song started. Jadis continued to drink her beer, as did Arthur. Everyone’s faces were bright and happy as they sung together, a bit of a drunken glow to their cheeks. After her first beer, she was offered another, and she declined as she was surprisingly already drunk enough.  
Arthur looked at her and she looked back at him without hesitation, letting her emotions show through a little too much with the look on her face.  
“You do those drawings, don’t you?” Arthur asked out of nowhere. She was a little shocked he had noticed her hobby.  
“I draw from time to time, though I wouldn’t consider myself to be any sort of prodigy.” Jadis explained.  
“Ain’t you draw that portrait of Molly in Dutch’s tent? From the looks of it I’d say you’re pretty good.”  
“Why thank you, Mr. Morgan.”  
Before he had a moment to reply, Dutch called him from his tent, “Arthur, my boy!” While waving a cigar through the air.  
“Looks like Dutch wants to share.” Jadis joked, sensing that Arthur wanted to leave but didn’t want to leave all at the same time. “I’d go over there before he yells any louder.”  
“You’re probably right.” Arthur chuckled as he sat up and picked his beer up off the ground. In the middle of the rest of the camp and the conversation, he was all seemed to matter right then. But once he left Jadis felt tired and that her tolerance was definitely lower than she thought. She quietly stood up and made her way back to her tent before anyone could notice she was gone.

A couple hours later, most people had wandered back to bed. Music still played from Dutch’s tent and Jadis found herself coming out of a brief nap. She must have dozed off while watching the party. A light fire was still rolling, and the only people she could still see out were John and Arthur, who was bidding someone goodnight. She watched him as he made his way to John to say something, and then passing by her. Delayed, he noticed her out of the corner of his eye, seeing that she was awake as well. She watched him as he took a double take at her on the ground before smiling and motioning toward the ground.  
“Mind if I sit here?”  
“Oh, uh, of course, go on ahead.” Jadis replied a little flustered. The longer she went without talking to Arthur, the more nervous she became, evidently. With him now sitting only inches away, it really didn't help the situation. Secretly, she loved the sudden attention. There was no way she could let him know… not yet, anyway.  
“I almost forgot about that.” Arthur spoke absentmindedly.  
“Forgot about what?” She prodded, finally looking back at him.  
“When we found you… nearly dead and drunker than I've ever seen any woman.” He sounded sorrowful as he recalled the memory. He seemed to see it different than she thought he did.  
“Hell, maybe drunker than I've ever seen any man.” He chuckled darkly. The rumble of his joke hitched her breathing as it took a physical effect on her.  
“I must've been a real mess.” Jadis laughed back in embarrassment.  
“Ah, but you've cleaned up real nice now, haven't you?” The way he continued sounded like him, but not in the normal sarcastic way he liked to joke. It sounded serious, and it sounded seductive.  
“I-I guess I have.” She continued to laugh in embarrassment.  
“You ain't so bad yourself.” She built up the confidence to reply.  
“Nah… I'm too old for compliments from you.” He slurred out again.  
“It’s never really bothered me muc noh. Older just means you're wiser, right? Or… something like that, I don't know.” Jadis tucked a black lock of hair behind her ear as her eyes darted down in front of her again.  
“So you've thought about it?” Arthur asked. it caught her off guard as he acted a little more out of character. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what, but he'd gone from exchanging no less than a few words with her, to a series of… flirtatious sentences? In one night? In her soul she hoped it was really him and not just the beer.  
“About you?”  
“Yeah.” He grumbled.  
“In what sort of way are you implying, Mr. Morgan?” She asked in faux shock, turning to him and looking him in the eyes before they darted away again and her face flushed red. Her attempt at confidence was fading. He reached a hand out and turned her face by the jaw toward him as he took a gredious look at her.  
“Whatever sort of way pleases you, darling.” Arthur stated quietly as he noticed John getting up to leave and go to bed. He hoped. A jolt of heat ran through Jadis’ body as she reacted to his touch and to his words. It was getting harder and harder for her to resist him, even through her nerves. She gave him another look and he knew. Clear as day he read her expression, and a shit eating grin rolled across his face.  
“I don't suppose you'd wanna… go inside my tent?” Jadis asked in a whisper. Arthur nodded his head as his smile continued to sit plastered to his mug. She got up and grabbed his hand, leading him into the tent through the thick darkness of night. He let out a satisfied chuckle as she stumbled to tame of his jacket and hat once they had finally bumped against the cot.  
“Not a lot of light to see what you're doing in here.” She defended herself as he poked fun at her.  
“Oh,” he drug out slowly as he eagerly grabbed her boobs in his hands, forcing a shuddering breath out of her. “I don't need light to know what I'm doing, Miss Burdett.”  
Things were moving surprisingly fast, but Jadis didn't give a damn at that point. She unbuttoned his undershirt and threw it to the floor. Now it was her turn. He pulled off the button down dress shirt she wore and threw it to the floor. Her hands found his chest and she eagerly looked up to kiss him. Their eyes were adjusting to the light and she could see the sparkle in his eyes. A devilish sparkle that churned her insides in a fuzzy swirl. He leaned forward and completed the kiss, sealing it with passionate lips. It grew more aggressive as they both leaned in, making loud breathing in-between each kiss, which turned into a groan from Arthur.  
“God…” Jadis babbled. His smokey eyes met hers as he pulled away for only a second. Gently and carefully amongst the darkness, he laid her down against the cot, hovering over her and planting kisses down her neck and along her collar bones, all the while groping and squeezing her breasts.  
“Arthur,” She moaned eagerly. The way she said it pleased him. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes again.  
“What do you want?” He said sternly but still in the same low growl that sent shivers through her body.  
Jadis muttered for a moment before Arthur took her by the face and forced her gaze to his.  
“Speak up.” He growled.  
“...fuck me.” She said breathlessly with growing arousal. She grabbed his hand and guided it down and cup her breast. Arthur let out another groan as he still laid positioned over top of her. A loose hand trailed down Arthur's chest to his waist to feel where his erection grew in his pants. The grace of her fingertips over his bulge forced another series of pants from his lips. He pressed them hard against hers again and took a harsh breath while pulling away. Jadis bit down hard on her bottom lip as her hips eagerly grinded up against Arthur and she let out a moan.  
“We gotta be quiet. Don't wanna wake up the whole damn camp now do we?” He chuckled as he pulled off her skirt and began to message her with his fingers. Her hips jolted in the sudden contact as she bridged upward to catch more friction from his hard working hands. He continued as he fumbled with his belt with one hand.  
“Here let me help you.” Jadis whispered through another moan as his hands didn't slow in their journey. She reached out to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and underwear to leave his erection free. Arthur let out a grown while taking his hand off of her and using it on himself, pumping a few times before he was fully hard.  
“Is this what you want?” He growled as he looked at her with that same smirk.  
“Yes.” She squeaked. Arthur docked down to rub his head outside of her opening before sliding it inside, letting out a choked moan while his brows furrowed over her.  
“God, you're so wet.” He started slowly, scooping with his hips as he entered her, in and out. Her moans becoming louder as she came closer to her release. He pressed his lips to hers to silence both of their noises, growing again in intensity as the pace of his hips started to quicken. As their lips parted she couldn't help but let out another sound of excitement, but quickly bit down on her tongue, begging for her body's silence. The last thing they needed was to get caught at this ungodly hour. Arthur moved Jadis’ legs further apart to get deeper within her and speed himself up even more. They were both a pair of mumbled groans and aching anticipation. Intensity of her pleasure built up inside her stomach, rapidly building and building, getting more and more intense with each thrust.  
“I'm… I'm gonna…” She mumbled as her words were cut out by hard pants.  
“Do it.” Arthur ordered out as he watched her, himself getting close as well. His rumbled, breathless words sent her over the edge and she tightened around him as her orgasm came quick and hard. The moans were nearly impossible to suppress as the feeling washed over her. The tightening of her around his cock became to much to handle, and it wasn't long until Arthur had to pull out and spill himself over the grip of his hand as he came. He groaned ruggedly, overwhelmed with the pleasure that consumed him.  
After a few minutes the breathing had calmed and returned to normal, Arthur stood up while Jadis still laid down. She leaned up in her spot to grab his hand and lick the mess from between his fingers. He leaned back down to give her a kiss on either shoulder and turned to be on his side. Together, they stumbled onto their backs beside each other.  
“My God…” Arthur drawled out lowly.  
“I guess you could say I've thought about it.” Jadis joked while snuggling her head against his bare chest and pulling a blanket up and over them.  
“Yeah,” Arthur agreed, “Me too.”


End file.
